


《Dirty Fantasy》

by Eva123



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.设定情趣：站街海2.没有车，没有车，问就是肾亏





	《Dirty Fantasy》

  

      晚上九点之后，是整个城市默认的狂欢。

      烈酒的醇香和舞女银铃般的笑总是让人在暗夜里失去理智，舞池里水蛇一样扭动的身躯，随便进去哪个隔间就能听到的暧昧水声，这是属于欲望的场合，只需要一叠钞票，一张漂亮的脸庞和一部分让人上瘾的酒精，疯狂一晚，第二天系好领带，穿好衬衫，又是最陌生的人，只会在心底回味昨天并且期待下一次的狂欢。

      如果没有那么多钱，那就去小巷吧，在昏黄的路灯下，斑驳的小广告旁，有被只到腿根的窄裙包住的挺翘的臀，有穿着碎花裙的小白兔，如果不是脸上显露的风尘和凌乱的妆容，只看背影楚楚可怜的像迷路的小女孩，叮叮当当的是她们身上廉价闪亮珠宝碰撞的声音，劣质的唇彩被随手一抹就能花到耳根，多亏了黯淡的光线，给她们镀上了一层港风的滤镜，看起来居然堪称花团锦簇四个字，用肉欲交换钱财，这里所有的一切都是为了满足客人稀奇古怪的癖好，她们或靠或倚，拉长的影子妖娆又可笑。

      但是今天有点不一样。

      在靠近街口的电线杆下站着一个身影，她，好吧其实是他，浓密乌黑的头发扎成两个乖巧可人的发辫，发尾有俏皮的卷，身上是剪裁得体的女式水手服，到腰部的时候突然收紧，裙摆的褶皱恰到好处的遮住一半的大腿，隐隐约约看到绷在腿上的蕾丝长袜，甜美的蝴蝶结随着他的动作偶尔显露出来，他没有穿高跟鞋，纤细的脚踝被袜子包裹的青涩又淫靡，脚上只穿了一双普通的白球鞋，有阴影遮住了他的脸，睁大眼睛能看到一个形状优美的下巴。

       女人们在他后面窃窃私语，他身上的布料可不是那些一扯就坏的便宜货，还有他脖子和手腕上的饰品，她们赌咒发誓那绝对是色泽最好的正品，随便哪一个卖出去都够好一阵子的挥霍，这个穿着打扮的像块草莓蛋糕的男孩儿不应该出现在这里，或许是因为注意到了背后的视线，男孩儿不自在的转了个身，肌肤在柔软的料子上蹭了蹭，有微薄的痒意，这下大家都能看到他的长相了，他清俊的不像是个站街的男妓，如果换一身西装，他的魅力足够让无数人伏在他脚下祈求他的爱怜，但是这个天使脱下了西装，穿着一身怪异的女装，为了掩盖过于硬朗的轮廓，他还化了一点淡妆。

       大概那双汪着水的眼眸太过含情，微张的薄唇看起来又是那么的惹人怜爱，他这样穿着没有一点违和感，男性的英俊和女性的柔美交杂在一起，让他天真纯情又勾人心魄。

 

     

       为他留步的人很多，但是他始终靠在那里，仿佛是要挑选一只最合心意的宠物狗，含笑的拒绝了所有人，直到一辆车停在他前面。

       他终于离开了原先的电线杆，脚步轻快的蹦了两蹦，眼睛却紧紧的盯着车门，像个孩子在期待生日礼物。

       开门的是个戴金丝眼镜的男人，他头发是耀眼的金，打理的很好的刘海被他随手拨弄到旁边，哦上帝，那双穿梭在发丝里的手，细长有力，好在气质足够优越而不会让人错过对他五官的观察，这看起来是个经济条件优越的肥羊——别误会，在这里站街的人，在心底会偷偷给他们的客人取一些外号，他领带还打的好好的，西服笔挺的只有开门时的一点褶皱，精良的布料完美的衬托了他劲瘦的腰和线条蓬勃的肌肉，先踏出车门的那条腿修长笔直，走路时还能清晰看到会让人带着点意味深长笑的大腿肌肉，眼镜被他随手拉到鼻梁，从侧面能看到一个锋利的下颌线和一双微厚的唇，一双适合接吻的唇。

        他看着对着自己弯腰的男孩儿，挑起嘴角露出一个满意的笑，像对待一个公主一样的微微弯腰，伸出了一只手。

        那个男孩儿抿嘴笑了，他低头摆弄了一下自己的裙摆，高傲的把手放上去，如同一个淑女的坐进了车里。

        这两个看起来和这里格格不入的人，离开的和他们出现的一样荒唐又迅疾，女人们静默的注视着一切，直到看不见开走的车才回过神，恍惚间觉得只是什么荧屏上的剧集，自己也是其中的一员，等烟头烫到手指才回过神，所有的东西和平时没有两样。

 

       

        这个男孩儿和这个男人再也没有出现过，庄生晓梦，谁在熟睡，谁是蝴蝶又有谁真正知道呢？


End file.
